thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacqueline Caron
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat, then later auctioned off to Sambaroses. Please don't use her without her permision. Thank you. <3 Jacqueline's Basics Name: Jacqueline "Jackie" Caron Age: '''17 '''District: 11 (9, 10) Gender: Female Weapons: Coming from District 11, Jackie has skill with a scythe, so that is her main weapon of choice. Her second would be a''' mace', or a '''sword'. Height: 5'6 Fears: Having other people think she is weak. 'Appearance' Jackie has very light blonde hair and tan skin, from working out in the sun all day in her district. She has deep, cyan eyes, and bangs that she brushes off to the side of her face, which is one of her nervous habbits. She likes to keep her hair in braids, and wants to look pretty, even though her parents are against it. She's normally wearing a fragile, silver chain necklace. 'Personality' Jackie is very insecure, and tries her best not to show it. She likes to make other people happy, because that will distract her from her own problems or insecurities. She can be very self-concious, often getting embarrassed for random reasons, and when she is embarrassed or nervous, she will stutter, or trail off on her sentances. When Jackie is hurt or upset, she can start crying, which is part of why she feels so self-concious and insecure. She thinks when you cry, you lose respect, so she'll try her best to hide it whenever she is upset. She's a child at heart, making her soft and somewhat "weak" to other people. 'Skills ' Jackie is very good at survival skills, and is very strong. She also is very''' fast', good at evading attacks. 'Weaknesses Jackie '''isn't into violence, so others may see her as a weak-link. She also has a very low pain-tolerance, and isn't very independant, depending on other people a lot. 'Alliance' Jackie would like to ally with other people, but probably a small alliance of other tributes who seem nice, as she doesn't want to be stuck in an alliance with people who don't like her. 'Token' ' '''A silver necklace that used to belong to her grandmother, given to her when she was only 4 years old, to remind her of her childhood. 'Backstory' Jackie was born last out of six children. Her parents only ever planned for five, and Jackie was a mistake. They already could barely take care of their five kids, but they kept her anyway. Growing up, Jackie always loved her family, and thought that they loved her back. When Jackie was old enough to work, she was shown how, and given a sickle to slice the wheat. She tried a few times, giving it weak little hacks with the sickle. She would giggle, and say, "oops." She annoyed all the people there that were serious. When she still couldn't get it, she had to work hard to learn how to do any sort of work. Jackie didn't like work, but knew she had to do it, so she did. She always liked to make a game out of it, pretending she had to work fast or slow, just to entertain herself. When the two oldest children were grown up and moved out of the house, Jackie's parents complained that she needed to be more serious about work. Jackie tried, but ever since she started working, she still acted like a little kid. She had started work at the age of 12, and sometimes, she still acted 12. Jackie's parents hated the Capitol, but Jackie thought that it was her job to help the Capitol and other districts. One day, when she was working, she accidently gave herself a big gash in her leg from the sickle. She started to break down and cry, because it hurt so much. Her mother came over, and through her tears Jackie could only see her raise a hand and slap her across the cheek. "Don't cry." Her mother stormed off. Once Jackie had recollected herself, she stood up, and limped over to her mother. "I have to... I can't..." "WORK!" Her mother said. Jackie felt tears in her eyes again, she couldn't work like this. She could barely walk. "Why?" She asked. "Every time you shed a tear, the Capitol feels more powerful! They want to see you cry! They want to see you suffer! You have to be strong, so that they can't get to you. So go work for them, don't mess with their system, and ''don't cry." Jackie felt hurt. Her parents barely ever yelled at her. She limped off, and spent the rest of the afternoon under a tree. "I'll never cry again." She promised herself. "Not if it will help the Capitol." Jackie ended up having to go to the hospital, and she didn't even cry then. Whenever she wanted to cry, or show any sign of weakness, she would bottle it up inside and try not to show what she was really feeling. On the day of her 17th birthday, her parents, being poor, couldn't get her much. So instead, they got her a necklace that a long time ago used to belong to her grandmother, who had take the necklace into the arena as her token. When she had been brought back to the district by the hovercraft, her necklace was still around her neck. Jackie felt weird, wearing something that once belonged to a dead person, but she loved it anyway. It made her feel more secure. But, at the Reaping, it was Jackie's name that was drawn. She felt like crying, but remembered what she had learned. She couldn't show any kind of weakness, or cry. I'll never cry again. '' 'Games Participated In' '''1.' 2. 3. 4. 5. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Reaped Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Sambaroses